<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 | Back to you by ELC01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561703">6 | Back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELC01/pseuds/ELC01'>ELC01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s you [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles (Fandom), Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELC01/pseuds/ELC01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With such a magnetic attraction, they could afford to wait for their perfect moment.</p><p>So, when the time is right, Harry and Eloise finally get to embark on something magical together.</p><p>Navigating their blossoming relationship through tours and a burgeoning new career, the hiatus and new directions, they experience all manner of highs and lows.</p><p>They'll face revelations and illnesses, break ups and make ups, weddings and anniversaries. But whose?</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Sixth in a series of interconnected select moments, exploring the developing relationship between Harry and Eloise.</p><p>This sixth instalment takes place in September 2016, picking up right after all the events of the preceding chapters:<br/>'1 | Back to you (Prologue)'<br/>‘2 | You, again’<br/>‘3 | You &amp; I’<br/>‘4 | You with me’<br/>'5 | You without me'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s you [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note:</p><p>This is intended as an exercise in character development and descriptive writing. Any mistakes are my own.</p><p>Harry features heavily - because he's incredibly charismatic and so talented - but I feel a little out of my comfort zone writing RFC, so will be mindful to be as respectful as possible.</p><p>Disclaimer: I have no links to Harry or any of his associates. Rather, I am just borrowing him and them as familiar points of reference for not-for-profit artistic license.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24th September 2016</p><p>The universe is conspiring against her. It has to be. It's the only explanation.</p><p>Eloise had left Harry's house in LA at 6pm, braving rush hour traffic. After delays at the gate and again on the runway, her flight had eventually taken off at midnight, two and half hours late.</p><p>Finally landing at Heathrow just before 7pm the next day, she'd been forced to endure Britain's favourite past-time just about ever since.</p><p>Queuing. Waiting. Wishing. Ever so impatiently.</p><p>She'd queued to get off the plane.  At passport control. In the baggage hall.</p><p>And with her battery draining fast after all her mindless scrolling, she couldn't even call anyone to bitch and complain about it. Besides, she'd come too far to ruin the surprise for her nearest and dearest now.</p><p>Finally, furiously, making it to the front of the queue at the lost luggage desk, it was only when she turned to gesture to the empty carousel that she'd spotted it; appearing dejectedly through the plastic partition to begin its lonely and slow journey back to her. Better late than never; how apt, she figured.</p><p>Swearing like a sailor, she'd stomped over and hauled her suitcase off the belt, smacking her shin as she distractedly took in it's battered corners, scuffs and gouges. Fucking fabulous.</p><p>Emerging through customs and prowling around the arrivals hall with her drunkenly rolling suitcase and carry on bag slipping off her shoulder, she eventually found her driver, snoozing in an armchair in the corner of Costa.</p><p>Grabbing them a couple of strong coffees and some food to stave off her hanger, she'd woken him up and had to dig deep to give him more than surly one word answers as they trekked to the car park. It was quite the performance, even if she says so herself.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Blinking from the hypnotising glare of the oncoming headlights, she works out her fifteen hour journey, door to door, is now into its twenty first hour. </p><p>And she's still on the sodding M4. Roadworks and traffic, naturally.</p><p>For a few calming deep breaths, she stares at the soppy, tired smile and tangled bed head of her lock screen, remembering what she's heading home to, before resting her head back and closing her eyes, willing time to move faster.</p><p>Suffice to say; longest journey, ever.</p><p>It's been torturous progress, but she feels her mood gradually start to lift with each minute and each mile closer. She'd do it all over again, anytime, if it gets her back to him; home.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Jarred awake as a tyre clips the pothole on the bend, Eloise's quick reflexes kick in just in time to avoid cracking her temple against the window. She mutters "Every damn time" to herself and lays a cautious hand on her cricked neck with a wince.</p><p>Stretching out her long limbs against the supple leather seat of the Mercedes, she catches the apologetic glance in the rearview mirror.</p><p>Waking up the phone in her lap, she clocks it's 11.45pm with a grimace. She's cutting it mighty fine and now can't help but wish time would slow down for her.</p><p>Spotting a few cars parked along the road up ahead, she clears her throat. "Just up alongside the gates will be fine, thanks Ken. Sorry again it's such a late one".</p><p>"As you wish, Miss. Don't think of it. You must be exhausted after that long delay. Hope you manage to get some rest before the big day".</p><p>With a soft smile and quiet "Hmm" in the affirmative, she gathers her leather tote and suitcase as the car pulls to a stop. With a final "Thanks", she slides out the door and into the late night.</p><p>She takes a deep breath, grateful as always for the restorative properties of the English countryside - all the more so after such a frantic trip to smoggy LA and the stale cabin air of that long flight home.</p><p>It feels crisper than she remembered. Autumn drawing in quickly now, it's a clear night with the stars out in all their majesty. She takes in the contrast of the bright almost-full moon against the inky blackness and hopes it's a good omen for the next couple of days - the British weather usually predictable only in its unpredictability.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>She taps in the code and slips through the heavy iron side gate, tiptoeing her way over the wide expanse of the gravel drive, keen to avoid its tell-tale crunch announcing her arrival. </p><p>Weaving a path around all the cars, she keeps close to the stone wall of the house, careful to avoid tripping the security flood lights.</p><p>She spots Harry's sleek brand new black Range Rover in the far corner of the drive, noticing it's parked right alongside Ollie's identical car and smirks at the divine symmetry. She feels a ripple of excitement at proof of him being so near. Just a few more minutes and she'll be back in his arms.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Under the dim light of the stone porch she digs for her parents' keys in her roomy tote, then quickly steps through the heavy oak front door.</p><p>It's dark in the hall, little light seeping in from the kitchen to the back or from the living and dining rooms to either side. She pauses to check for any noise, but the house seems surprisingly quiet, given all the cars.</p><p>Stepping around towering crates of wine and spirits, she makes her way cautiously up the stairs, mindful of the notoriously creaky third and sixth steps.</p><p>At the top, she inclines her head towards the faint murmur from the den at the very far end of the landing, but heads in the other direction, to her bedroom, just in case he's turned in for the night already.</p><p>As she peers around the door frame, her big squishy bed looks oh so inviting, but not quite irresistible - he's not in it. But she feels warm and fuzzy at seeing he'd brought her bags from home. His alongside hers, but open on the floor. He's definitely here.</p><p>After Jamaica, she'd had a week in London before being called back to LA unexpectedly for meetings with Phoebe, the production team and Netflix.</p><p>Beating her back to London, he'd arrived home from Jamaica to find her waiting bags, hastily packed for the wedding a couple of weeks early - a gloomy reminder of their unanticipated extra time apart.</p><p>She's so comfortable with him that the thought of him in amongst all her stuff, settled in her childhood bedroom, taking on her big rowdy family without her, doesn't fill her with any apprehension; just a sense of contentment and an eagerness to get back to him.</p><p>So with renewed energy, she unwraps her scarf and drapes her buttery soft black leather jacket on the end of her bed post. Toeing off her black suede fringed Saint Laurent ankle boots, she flexes her toes into the plush carpet. Lithe in black leggings and a cropped sweatshirt, she reaches up in a delicious full-body stretch, popping her neck to either side.</p><p>Hearing a muffled cheer, she checks the time again - 11.53pm - before skipping down the hall with a spring in her step.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>The heckling and hollering intensifies as she nears the door to the den; the soundproofing their Dad installed as rowdy teens only capable of masking so much. Cracking it open, she pokes her head through and takes in the sight before her.</p><p>It's noisy; music pulsing from the speakers overhead, the huge TV glowing but muted. It's chaotic; beer bottles and wine glasses scattered on the coffee table. It's warm; more people crammed in than she expected.  The oversized sectional sofa seems small under so many broad-shouldered bodies. All eyes are trained on the ping pong table in the far corner, and the small crowd gathered around it.</p><p>Hers crinkle in familiarity, recognising James' sea lion cackle a mile off. But it's the man of the moment, Ben, holding court refereeing at the net.</p><p>Mer, with her arms draped around his waist, leans heavily into him, her rosy cheeks a tell-tale sign.</p><p>She can pick out Ollie as one player in an instant, his bulky silhouette as familiar as her own shadow. Two peas in a pod, quite literally.</p><p>It's over his meaty shoulder that she finally spots Harry. Paddle in hand, arms aloft and outstretched, head tipped back as he unleashes a characteristic "Ha-ha-haaa" guffaw.</p><p>The down lighter above him picks out the rich tones in his perfectly tousled hair, highlights the sharp angles of his cheekbones and jaw, the curve of his long neck and casts shadows over the defined muscles of his arms. 'God, he's beautiful', she can't help but think, 'How did I get so lucky?'.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>With lips pinched between her teeth to try to contain the beaming smile that threatens to spill into automatic laughter and reveal her presence, as she scans back up, her eyes lock with his. Surprise written all over his face, he smiles impossibly brighter as hers, uncontainable, breaks across her face too.</p><p>Neither notice Ollie take advantage and sneak the match point. She breaks out of their trance in surprise at the thundering boom as cheers and boos immediately resound.</p><p>Ben and Mer notice Harry's distraction and crane around to see what's captured his attention so thoroughly. In the time it takes for her to squeal with delight at no longer being quite so outnumbered, and for him to shout an excitable "Whaaaaat?", Harry has ducked and dived through the crowd and hurdled clear over the sofa to swoop her up and into his arms. Her long legs wrapping around his hips on instinct.</p><p>Voiced pitched low in her ear, awed and disbelieving, "No fucking way... You're here?".</p><p>Characteristically low and slow. He grasps her jaw and finds her smiling lips for a kiss.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>The cheers and catcalls of the small crowd pull them apart sooner than both are ready for.</p><p>A chorus of "Eloise!", "Ellie!", "El!", "Lo!", "Lol!", "Lolly!" - every nickname under the sun, bestowed by some of her very favourite people.</p><p>Lucas is clearly heard above the din. "Oi, Styles! Three brothers, right here, man".</p><p>Reluctantly finding her feet, she rests her forehead against his and slowly flutters her lashes open to look into her favourite eyes - marbled swirls of near electric green in the spotlights from the vaulted ceiling. She locks on to his intense warm gaze and smiles again, whispering "Hi, you".</p><p>With a quick, coy glance to the watch on his arm wrapped around her shoulder, she looks back up and deep into his eyes. "Happy official Anniversary, baby... Just!".</p><p>His beaming smile and loving kiss in return make the crazily busy last few days, and torturous long journey home, more than worth it.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Soon set upon by the others' hugs and greetings, Eloise catches Harry whip around to question Ollie, Ben and Mer as to whether they'd known she was coming.</p><p>They'd all been lamenting her unavoidable last minute trip, missing out on the final few days in the run up to the wedding and not least their first anniversary.</p><p>They still can't agree on the exact date. Harry's adamant it has to be the fourth of July; she counters that he didn't call her his girlfriend or trade "I love you's" until late September. Now they've celebrated both dates.</p><p>Ben and Ollie are clueless, but Mer's sly smirk gives her away. "Well of course I'd know when my bridesmaid was arriving!", but hastily placates them, "But only your Dad and I knew. She wanted to surprise you!".</p><p>&gt;</p><p>A couple of hours later, after plenty of hugs, catch ups, wine, fiercely competitive games of ping pong, raucous karaoke and even an impromptu dance-off - instigated, of course, by James and Lucas - Eloise finds herself pulled down into Harry's lap.</p><p>Snuggling into his arms, she can't help but inhale deeply after she places a tender kiss behind his ear - the last of his Tom Ford cologne blending with what is unmistakably just him.</p><p>As he turns to find her lips with his, he catches the end of the yawn she'd been trying to conceal. "Oh, babe, you're exhausted. Come on, let's go... Big couple of days ahead".</p><p>After his quick "Right, you losers, we're off to bed" and the resounding ribbing and thinly-veiled threats from her brothers, Harry is up and steering her by the shoulders towards the landing.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>She has locked the bedroom door, switched off the lights and is peeling off her leggings by the time he emerges from the en-suite, stripped down to his boxers, toothpaste foam dribbling down his chin.</p><p>Eyeing her long bronzed legs unapologetically, he leans into the doorframe and asks, around his toothbrush, "You were vague on the phone and again back there...", before turning back to the sink and rinsing his mouth.</p><p>She has sidled up next to him by the time he pops back up to his full height. His hand curves around her pert cheek and pulls her to him, fingers dipping under the delicate lace. 'Cheeky, indeed', she thinks as she casts her eyes appreciatively over him in the mirror, checking for any changes since she'd last seen him a few weeks before.</p><p>The Dunkirk crop is long gone, but he must have had a trim in the week. The fresh cut accentuates the sharp angles of his face and jaw and pulls attention to those hypnotic eyes, but it's longer and carefully tousled on top.</p><p>His tan from his time in Jamaica is still a suspiciously deep bronze. "Do not tell me you've had a spray tan for the wedding? You're such a tart!".</p><p>"What? No!", he drawls defensively. "It's been warm; I was in the garden working on some lyrics in the week".</p><p>Still skeptical. "Hmm, I'll have to corroborate that with other sources, mister", she says playfully in a silly clipped and stuffy accent.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow comically to match her haughty expression, and squeezes her bum playfully. "Aaaanyway... Stop swerving. LA? The suspense is killing me!".</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Turning to him, she pops a hip against the sink and looks him straight in the eye, keen to read his reaction to her news carefully.</p><p>"Well, the script is fiiiinally locked down and fully approved! The studio head was really happy with the final amends and the test screener results, so we're officially green lit. Which is amazing!".</p><p>He grips her hands in his in excitement. "No way! That's huge. You guys worked so hard to get it over the line".</p><p>"It's insane. I'm barely a year out of uni. Phoebe has been so incredible. Not just with the co-writing, but, ugh, the politics navigating all those execs, producers and agents... It's been a real eye opener".</p><p>"How so?".</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure there are similarities with labels and licensing and all that, but it can just be intimidating, you know?".</p><p>"I feel like there's a 'but' coming...? Oh, was casting sorted too?".</p><p>"Ugh, not quite. The execs couldn't agree on the final shortlist. They kept going back over and over the tapes, picking over the chemistry reads with Sandra."</p><p>"So what happens next? Another round of call-backs?".</p><p>"Well, that's the thing. They, umm, they made an offer...", she looked up at him carefully, intent on his reaction. "Well, to me."</p><p>His brow crinkles in confusion as he gently grasps her arm. "El, what are you saying?".</p><p>"They want me to play her.  Villanelle. Apparently they've wanted it since they saw my read on Sandra's tape. They said I got her in a way no one else came close to; but of course I do, I wrote her! But I just don't know if I'm ready for that...". She tugs a hand through her hair, pulling at the roots in anguish.</p><p>"Hey!" he steps closer into her space, and lifts a hand to each side of her jaw. "Stop that. You are incredible. With lots of experience already. You've studied acting and performing for years - even longer than you've been writing. And now you're Hollywood endorsed and green-lit! What are you really worried about, hmm?".</p><p>With a scoff, "Pshh, oh other than public humiliation, presumed nepotism... I just don't know if I'm ready for that kind of exposure? And they were pretty insistent. I'm worried the project will be at risk if I don't say yes... It'll be huge pressure as it is, just keeping up with the inevitable script edits during shooting. Attempting double duty, for my first big TV gig? I just don't know...".</p><p>"Can't say I've ever seen you not thrive under pressure, babe... What did Phoebe say?".</p><p>"Well that's just it. I can't work out if they're just swayed by her success right now with Fleabag, or if she might have had a part to play in all this. She was coy when I asked and just said I should go with my gut".</p><p>"Sounds like good advice to me. Want some more? Sleep on it. Properly; the plane doesn't count." He leans in for a sweet kiss, "I'm so, so proud of you, El".</p><p>Wrapping her arms around his neck, pressed up against him, she peppers kisses along his collarbones, as his fingers dance under her sweatshirt. "Yeah, yeah... Thank you, baby".</p><p>Looking up at him through her lashes as she pulls away, "But, umm, when you say 'sleep'...?".</p><p>He has her sweatshirt over her head, legs wrapped around his waist and is heading towards the bed before she's finished whispering sultrily in his ear.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>He gracelessly throws her on to the squishy duvet and dives right on top of her. Peals of giggles into his neck resolve to a lingering sigh when his thumbs graze her ribs as he plants his hands. He transfers his weight to his left forearm and trails the fingertips of his right hand reverently up her arm, across her collarbone and up to her cheekbone to brush her wavy blonde hair out of her face. "Ah, there she is".</p><p>Blue locks on to green in the dim light of the room as the pad of his thumb drops to trace the arc of her lower lip. He dips his head to follow the movement with his lips; tongue following suit as she gasps into his mouth.</p><p>He flexes his hips in to hers as his teasing lips trail down her pretty neck, pressing a kiss to the hollow between her collarbones on his way down to the swell of her breasts. The fingertips of his right hand follow his lips' progress and dip under the delicate pale pink silky cups. With a little tug, he pulls them down to free her, tongue lathing her pebbled nipple before sucking gently and moving across to mouth and bite gently at the other.</p><p>Her breathing deepens as her long fingers trail over the dancing muscles of his back, up his bowed neck, to tangle in his tousled hair as she begins to writhe under his attention.</p><p>With a flex of her fingers, her nails scratching into his scalp has his mouth popping off her nipple with a soft gasp of pleasure. With a tug at his curls, she nudges his head up whilst craning hers down to meet in a steamy kiss.</p><p>His hand delves under her arched back to unclasp her bra and pull the straps from her shoulders. She lets go of his hair to fling the bra over the side of the bed, distracting him with a roll of her hips as she looks at him through long lashes. "God, I missed you".</p><p>He pulls himself up a little to align their cores; the long, thick expanse of him tenting his black boxer briefs into the silky soft scrap of her knickers. Both inhale raggedly as he shifts to grind against her, "Need you. So badly".</p><p>She runs her hand down the muscled planes of his back to dip below his waistband.  As he rolls his hips again, she sinks her nails into the meat of his bum and he pulls his mouth from hers with a reverberating groan catching in his throat.</p><p>It evolves into a snigger as she pushes his boxers down, whilst trailing her toes up the back of his calf then up his inner thigh, hooking into the cotton and pulling them the rest of the way off.</p><p>"Patience, my flexible friend", he chuckles.</p><p>"Safe to say you're way past the friend zone, Styles", she sasses back.</p><p>"Hey! No need to remind me... Unnghh", he trails off, hardening even further as he strokes along silk, now unrestricted and feeling the heat emanating from her.</p><p>"Shhhh", she hushes hearing a muffled laugh from down the hall, "Everyone's still up".</p><p>With a strangled groan, he pushes up to sit back on his knees, erection bobbing against his toned stomach.</p><p>She's a goddess, he thinks; looking up at him wantonly, hair splayed around her. Entwining his hand with hers resting on the pillow over her head, he leans forward and tells her so, before capturing her lips and pouring the depth of his feelings into the kiss.</p><p>He keeps just enough of his wits about him to surreptitiously skate his right hand down, dipping a finger under the silk to find her slick and wanting. "You're so wet for me", he moans.</p><p>Hooking his fingers, he strokes up her thigh, over her bent knee and down her calf. She flicks her foot with a flourish and the silk sails across the room, ending up near the door.</p><p>Goosebumps erupt over her flushed and heated skin as he trails his hand back up. Stroking, circling, dipping, curling.</p><p>With a breathy sigh around snatched kisses and panted breaths, "Please, H-".</p><p>He melts back down over her, "I've got you, babe".</p><p>She mouths at the bulging meat of his left shoulder as he holds his weight above her. Reaching down, she strokes his silky length; impossibly hard now, the head dark pink and glistening. He can't help but grunt at her gentle squeeze before guiding him to her entrance.</p><p>As she tightens her other fingers around his hand, he lifts his head to hold her dark blue gaze as he slides gently home.</p><p>Mouth hovering just over hers, he whispers in reverence "How does that still always feel like the first time?".</p><p>After shared declarations of heartfelt "I love you's", their hips start to dance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25th September 2016</p><p>They are awoken by an insistent knocking on her bedroom door.</p><p>"Are you decent?", Mer trills.</p><p>"Barely", Eloise croaks.</p><p>"You've got three seconds till I'm jumping on the bed... Don't try me!".</p><p>Craning her neck towards the door, Eloise flips neatly under Harry's arm, nuzzling into his chest as she tugs the duvet up higher over his waist and anchors it under her arm.</p><p>Groaning lowly, he throws his arms up and arches his back; his deep yawn a throaty roar like a supine big cat.</p><p>Knowingly jimmying the lock, Mer pokes her head around the door, giggling as she steps into the room, bending to scoop up and fling Eloise's knickers across the room and into her face. "Jesus, you two! Anyone could have come in", she tuts.</p><p>Eloise waves her off with a relaxed flick of her wrist, breaking into a grin as she wriggles to sit up slightly against Harry's chest. "Well there's the bride-to-be! Good morning".</p><p>"You sleep okay? Oof, I'm a bit hungover...  And shit, do we have a busy day! Come down and grab some breakfast. The seamstress has just arrived for the final fittings. Oh, and we're meeting the other girls at that cute nail place in Barnes at 2pm". She's on one, but excited and happy; no trace of bridezilla, as yet.</p><p>"Oh, I see how it is!", Harry chuckles wryly. "You girls get your nails done and guzzle champagne whilst Ben will have us hauling crates of booze and glasses down to the marquee?", he sasses.</p><p>Eloise reaches up and swats at his chest, "Oh, hush you!", squeezing his bulging bicep curled over her head, "I'm sure you'll manage".</p><p>They pause as Ben hollers up the stairs to let Mer know everyone's arrived.</p><p>"Go!", Eloise urges her. "Piss off so we can get up and get cracking... We'll be right down".</p><p>&gt;</p><p>A short while later, they're quickly washed and dressed.</p><p>As they hurry down the stairs, both still barefoot, Eloise tucks her white off the shoulder t-shirt into her blue boyfriend jeans, and Harry tugs his yellow Gucci jumper down over his black skinny jeans.</p><p>He chuckles at her deep yawn, trying to poke a finger in her mouth as she twists, batting him away. Slinging an arm around her shoulder as they round the bottom of the stairs, he pulls her close and steers her in the direction of the noise from the kitchen.</p><p>She slows, tugging his other hand to pull him back before they reach the open doorway, hearing the tail end of Mer's sentence. "...Just try to be cool and don't make a fuss, alright? Give them some peace".</p><p>Harry and Eloise look at each other and scrunch their noses fondly. He pecks a kiss to her forehead and squeezes her hand, "Come on".</p><p>There's still an awkward lull in conversation as soon as they step into the kitchen, hand in hand. It feels disconcertingly like being animals caged in a zoo sometimes; but at least this seems more like a harmless petting zoo.</p><p>It's crowded in the large kitchen. Ben and Mer. Crispin, Lucas, Ollie and his girlfriend, Milly. Mer's parents.  And three of the other bridesmaids; her sister Maddie, and Hayley and Laura, who Eloise recognises from their WhatsApp group photos.</p><p>It's her dad, Crispin, who quickly breaks the silence. "Lolly!", he cheers. "What time did you get in last night?", he strides over and sweeps her into a tight hug.</p><p>After Mer introduces them to everyone, they make coffees and help themselves to breakfast from the spread laid out across the marble island.</p><p>Through the sun-strewn kitchen windows, she can see her mum perched up on a ladder threading flowers and foliage through the trellis archway they've built specially by the edge of the patio to mark the temporary pathway down over the lawn to the huge marquee erected down by the riverside. She can see caterers, technicians and gardeners, all buzzing around.</p><p>"Oh, it looks so gorgeous!", Eloise gasps, grinning at Ben and Mer. "I'm really sorry I wasn't here for the hard graft, but what can I help with today?".</p><p>She doesn't even get to sit down next to Harry to dig into her breakfast, before Mer has a hand in the crook of her arm, leading her away. With her sister, Maddie, in her other hand, she drags them towards the living room.</p><p>"Let's start right now! No time like the present...", she sasses over their yelps and groans. "Bye boys!".</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Mer eyes Eloise with a frown as the seamstress finishes pinning where she needs to adjust her gown.</p><p>It's a gorgeous strapless, dove grey maxi, embellished with intricate pewter beading. But a little baggier than it was before.</p><p>"Bet Harry's pissy about this...", Mer says cautiously, tugging at her slightly loose nude strapless bra.</p><p>Eloise looks down with a grimace, pulling the front of her unzipped dress back up. "Yeah, not massively thrilled".</p><p>"How much have you lost?", Mer says lowly, worriedly.</p><p>"Don't fret", she tries to reassure her.</p><p>"You know we all do, Lol. We always will... Just be careful, okay?".</p><p>"Always", she promises earnestly.</p><p>"I need to collect a little something from the lingerie boutique after our manicures. You can try a smaller bra then".</p><p>&gt;</p><p>As the boys file noisily down the hall to the foyer, past the open door to the living room, Ollie jokingly hollers for Ben to look away.</p><p>Lucas takes matters into his own hands. With a battle cry, he tears across the room at a crouch.</p><p>Eloise lets out a startled yelp as his broad beefy shoulder wraps around her slim waist and careens them into the sofa. He knocks the wind right out of her.</p><p>There's a scrape of the sofa leg skidding on the wooden floor under their weight.</p><p>Then, after the unmistakable sound of an agonising tell-tale tear, a collective beat of stunned silence.</p><p>But, after Eloise's shocked gasp, there's uproar.</p><p>As she thumps his back and tries to shove him off her, Ben and Ollie exasperatedly growl Lucas' name.</p><p>Harry dashes closer, worried she must be injured after that impact.</p><p>But it's a low and simmering "Lulu..." from Mer that cuts through most effectively and has him stepping cautiously back, looking sheepish, hands held up in apology.</p><p>Eloise scrambles to her feet, staring down in dismay as she hastily pulls the torn halves of the new thigh-high split in her dress together with one hand whilst tugging the top up over her chest in an attempt to preserve her modesty in front of her brothers.</p><p>"You idiot!", she seethes at him. "I'm not fucking marrying him!", sweeping her arm to gesture to Mer's dress, still safely hidden hanging in its bag in the corner.</p><p>After his sullen, mumbled "Sorry", there's another awkward silence until Mer starts laughing. Borderline hysterically, but still.</p><p>Harry steps up to Eloise. "Shit, are you okay, baby? That was quite a fucking tackle", he cuts his narrowed eyes to the back of Lucas' head. He reminds him of James sometimes; his dogged pursuit of laughs and playing the clown can, on occasion, go a step way too far.</p><p>Ben smacks Lucas over the head as Ollie ushers him swiftly out the door and down the hallway.</p><p>"Oh God! Shit, sorry about him... What are we going to do?", Eloise asks desperately, eyes darting cautiously between Mer and the still silent, gaping seamstress.</p><p>She looks decidedly pale as she shakily reaches for her box of pins, crouching in front of Eloise to assess the damage.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>They avoid any more literal run-ins as they all dash around, checking off tasks.</p><p>But Harry and Eloise don't get much time together in the mad final day of wedding prep. Bridesmaid and usher duties call.</p><p>Tying bows on chairs in the marquee. Triple checking the seating plan and setting place names at all the tables. Writing drinks menus on framed mirrors to hang behind the bar. Stringing festoon lighting around the marquee and across the patio.</p><p>The house is a hive of frenetic activity; the excitement is palpable. It's productive but the to-do list is seemingly endless.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>During a confab on the gravel drive as they divide and conquer, heading out to run various final errands, they're momentarily distracted trying to figure out logistics for tomorrow.</p><p>In the morning, Mer and all the girls will get ready in the converted annexe above the old stables. Her mum, sister and the other bridesmaid will be dropped off from their hotels early in the morning.</p><p>Ben will be steering clear to avoid laying eyes on her, getting ready with the boys in the gatehouse, with the other ushers also due to arrive early.</p><p>They take a minute to work out how they'll all get to and from the house to the service at the nearby church.</p><p>Ben will go with Crispin in his sports car. Ollie will take Lucas, Harry, Elin and Milly. James will have Julia, Max and Carey, but also have room for Gabe, the other usher. Eloise will leave later, taking Harry's car with Maddie, Laura, Hayley and Mer's mum. Mer's dad will drive her last, obviously.</p><p>On the way back, Ben and Mer will have the Aston. Crispin will hitch a ride back in Ollie's car instead. Mer's dad will bring his wife, daughter Maddie and her husband, and Hayley. Laura will get a ride with her husband. Harry will ferry back Eloise, his mum and sister, and have a spare spot for anyone else they've overlooked.</p><p>But for this afternoon's trips, Eloise swiftly grabs the keys out of Mer's hands. "No way, bridey! Let's get you up the aisle in one piece.  And I'd quite like to live to see twenty four", she quips.</p><p>"I'm not that bad", Mer protests weakly with a laugh, to a chorus of skeptically raised eyebrows.</p><p>Ben pinches the keys to their mum's car back out of Eloise's hands. "Nope. I need to drop some bits at the church".</p><p>Lucas puts his hands up. "Don't look at me, I got the train from Bath".</p><p>She turns to look at Ollie and Harry imploringly, batting her lashes. It's obviously more likely to be effective on Harry.</p><p>"We need to get all the rest of the booze", they shrug.</p><p>Crispin comes to the rescue. "Hey Lol!", he crosses the drive, tossing her his keys with a grin. "Take mine. Just run it through the car wash on your way back, won't you?".</p><p>Lucas and Ollie start howling in protest. "No way! Always the favourite", they grumble.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Harry suppresses a throaty growl, harmonising impressively with the sleek grey convertible Aston Martin DB9 as he watches her manoeuvre it carefully out the garage and around all the parked cars.</p><p>"So fucking fit...", he whispers as he leans over her open window to give her a kiss goodbye, "Have fun with the girls!".</p><p>He adjusts himself slyly as he climbs into his car and follows her out the drive, Ben and Ollie behind in a snaking convoy.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>It's late afternoon by the time Eloise and Harry finish their final task - decorating the gleaming wedding cars; the Aston, and his and Ollie's matching black Range Rovers.</p><p>White ribbons trail from the centre of the bonnet to each corner of the windscreen. They stow the trail of tin cans, bunting and bells in the Aston's boot, ready to be attached at the church tomorrow, in time for Ben and Mer's journey back home.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Once everyone is done and ready, they all congregate on the patio before heading down to the riverside path through the park to the pub for an early dinner.</p><p>Harry hums appreciatively at her all-black get up. A turtleneck, leather trousers and pointed suede heeled ankle boots. He's back in the yellow and black cuffed Gucci jumper he had on briefly this morning.</p><p>Hand in hand on the walk there, Harry takes his first opportunity to ask her quietly if she's decided about taking the role. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how Villanelle are you feeling right now?", he asks in her ear, palming her hip as he pulls her into his side.</p><p>"Hmm... About an eight", she purrs into his ear, patting his stomach affectionately. "Better watch yourself", she adds quietly, biting at the shell of his ear before soothing it with her tongue.</p><p>But, otherwise, she keeps the news to herself. It's Ben and Mer's weekend.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>The rest of the ushers and bridesmaids, and all their partners, meet them at the pub too, including James and Julia.</p><p>With so many of them having been scattered abroad, it's a family-friendly final joint hen and stag do, of sorts.</p><p>Snuggled close under the warmth of the heater above their outdoor table, Harry and Eloise are happy and relaxed, huddled together in their noisy corner with their backs to the rest of the pub garden.</p><p>Four hours in and they've not been interrupted yet.</p><p>They're all drinking, but keeping things light in anticipation for the big day tomorrow. But there's still a hearty cheers in celebration and a fresh toast each time another champagne cork pops.</p><p>Ironically, after her stern warnings, it is Mer's Instagram post that causes the ruckus.</p><p>She uploads a cute photo of her and Eloise, cuddled close with beaming smiles, captioning it 'Only marrying for access to this gene pool' and tagging Eloise's obscure private account.</p><p>Harry loves the photo and couldn't agree with the sentiment more. He quickly likes it and comments 'Solid reasoning...', but doesn't immediately notice it was on his public account.</p><p>The distinctive cross tattoo on his left hand is just visible at the edge of the frame, wrapped low around her waist.</p><p>As is the pub's name at the top of the menu on the table in front of the girls.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>They jump quickly into taxis in their hasty retreat back to the house. </p><p>&gt;</p><p>After such a busy day, an early night will do them all good anyway.</p><p>Having grabbed her things, and shared a lengthy goodbye kiss with Ben, they all cheer Mer off to her sleepover in the annexe above the stables with Maddie and Hayley.</p><p>The rest of them follow swiftly off to bed too.</p><p>Harry and Eloise have to turn off their phones, flooded with notifications after his Instagram faux pas.</p><p>Oops again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26th September 2016</p><p>A gentle tug at her hair wakes Eloise.</p><p>Peeking one eye open and pulling her head back from where it's nestled under his chin, she can feel one of Harry's hands splayed over her lower back and, from the bend of his arm, figures the other is hidden under his pillow.</p><p>Another tug pulls her focus from him to crane her neck to look behind her.</p><p>It's a positively beaming Ben.</p><p>Seeing the width of his smile, she can't help but mirror his grin.</p><p>Planting her weight on her left hand to gently slide her right from where it's stretched between Harry's neck and shoulder, she eases on to her front before shifting again to end up on her other side, facing Ben.</p><p>Harry grunts at the movement and sleepily tightens his arm over her waist, pulling her back against his chest.</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes playfully at him, before locking eyes with his sister again.</p><p>"Hi!", he whispers, bouncing up and down slightly on his perch at the edge of her mattress, brimming with excitement for the day ahead.</p><p>"Hi!", she mirrors back, before sweeping her arms open and squealing, "You're getting married today, Benny!". She pulls at his shoulder and tips him forward for a hug.</p><p>He ends up with his face between Eloise and a waking Harry, who enthusiastically joins in too.</p><p>"How are you feeling?", he drawls lowly, genuinely curious as Ben sits back up.</p><p>"Excited. Impatient.  A bit anxious. Weirdly grown up", he lists with a chuckle, rubbing at his neck. "Kind of wish there was more to do today though. The waiting around is going to be torture".</p><p>"What time is it?", Harry bites out around a yawn.</p><p>"Late enough. Everyone else is up, you lazy fucks!".</p><p>"Hayley messaged me", he tugs at Eloise's long hair again before she can swat him away. "The hairdresser is at the stables already and wants to get started on this mop...  And turn on your damn phone, I'm not going to be your messenger all day".</p><p>She groans dramatically, sitting up to lean over Harry to grab her charged but still off phone from the nightstand, digging an elbow in his ribs intentionally.</p><p>He pulls her to him and starts tickling. "I said I'm sorry!", he wails dramatically, giving her his best dimpled grin and puppy eyes.</p><p>Popping up to straddle his hips, she leans down to peck his pouted lips before acquiescing, "I'll take it, but no promises I'm braving turning it on".</p><p>Harry tugs the oversized t-shirt she slept in down over her hips.  And just in time too.</p><p>There's a quick rap of knuckles on the door before Elin pops her head inside, hair already pinned up in rollers, looking unimpressed.</p><p>"Eloise! What are you doing? Get up. Shower. Now! They're waiting for you", she tuts before strutting off down the hall.</p><p>"Morning Mum!", she calls after her with a roll of her eyes before jumping off the bed and into her ensuite.</p><p>Ben flings himself down on to her side of the bed and cuddles up to Harry, leaning against the headboard, chatting intently.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>She emerges from the bathroom ten minutes later to find they haven't moved.</p><p>Harry's mouth hangs open appreciatively as he takes in her short blush pink silk kimono - a gift from Mer yesterday.</p><p>Flipping her head, she intentionally swipes them with her long wet hair as she wraps it up in a towel. Busying herself scooping make-up, toiletries, jewellery and underwear into a bag, she flips off Ben as he sarcastically encourages her to take her sweet time.</p><p>Shoving her feet into her sheepskin slippers, she scuffs over to Harry's side of the bed.</p><p>"See you at the church, I guess?", she bends to give him a sweet kiss. "Good luck with this one", she rolls her eyes towards Ben.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Pinned down by an over eager hairstylist, doing battle blow drying and then pinning up her long hair, Eloise figures she may as well get started on her make-up.</p><p>As a result, she's ready first. Standing in front of a full length mirror, she's adjusting her dress and tugging at the thigh-high split. Catching Mer's eye, she playfully lunges in the mirror, double-checking she won't be at risk of inadvertently giving the vicar a heart attack.</p><p>Maddie's almost ready too and joins suit with her alternate leg. The seamstress couldn't repair the damage to Eloise's dress in time yesterday, so they neatened the split and, to avoid her being the odd one out, took the scissors to Maddie's dress too, to make it look intentional.</p><p>Like Mer, Maddie's shorter than Eloise, but also has a cracking pair of legs, so they pull it off well.</p><p>The photographer takes a break from snapping candids of them getting ready and asks them to pose either side of Mer, still in her white kimono. Naturally, they strike the Angelina pose and throw their heads back laughing.</p><p>There's a knock at the door and Elin joins them, already dressed and coiffed and looking as glamorous as you'd expect.</p><p>Eloise is surprised when she proffers a coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs and smoked salmon for her. "From Harry", she explains, casting an appraising eye over her. "He figured you wouldn't have had time to eat after you over-slept".</p><p>She appreciates her delivering Harry's sweet gesture, but notes that's two-for-two so far this morning. She lets it slide. She can't bite. She won't. Not today.</p><p>The other bridesmaids coo over how attentive and thoughtful he is, making Eloise blush.</p><p>"For the love of God, can he give James some bloody pointers one of these days?", Julia sasses good naturedly from the corner, where she's multi-tasking, finishing getting ready whilst trying to avoid Max waking up a napping Carey.</p><p>Mer laughs and passes a wrapped gift to Eloise. "Once you've finished eating, please can you take that to the gatehouse for me?".</p><p>"Of course", she grins, eager to have something to do, plus the chance to hang out with her brothers for a bit, and thank Harry for his sweet gesture.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Having picked her way carefully over the gravel drive, dress held up in one hand and the gift clutched in the other, Eloise raps a knuckle on the door.</p><p>Crispin opens the door, garnering the others' attention as he gasps, "Lolly!".</p><p>Peering around his shoulder, she spots the others turning towards her. Ollie, Lucas, James and Gabe all gasp, smile and coo.</p><p>Harry steps towards her, away from Ben who was fixing his tie. "El! You look so beautiful".</p><p>Ben spins, tearing up a little as this suddenly starts feeling really real. "Oh, wow...".</p><p>She addresses Ben over Harry's shoulder as he reaches for her. "Hold on you, don't start", she wags a finger at him. "Present time!", she hands it over, smiling sweetly and passes on Mer's instructions. "First page. Present. Second page", she recites. "She said I need to wait and take the envelope back too. Okay, knock yourself out...", she gestures, before finally stepping into Harry's arms.</p><p>She pecks his lips and whispers, "Thank you for my breakfast, you cutie pie". She leans back and drinks him in.</p><p>In a marked difference since she'd left him in her bed with nothing but tangled bed head and his boxers on, he's now clean shaven, with perfectly tousled hair in a tailored charcoal suit and a crisp white shirt. He looks sublime. Smells delicious too.</p><p>She finishes straightening his dove grey tie before running her hands appreciatively down his chest.</p><p>He'd had a sneak peek yesterday, but takes in the detail of her dress and perfect make-up and sleek up-do as he runs his hands gently up and down her arms.</p><p>She's distracted by Lucas' pawing at her elbow and pestering, "So, is she?".</p><p>"Huh?".</p><p>"Hayley. Is she single? Come on, tell me...", he bounces eagerly on the balls of his feet.</p><p>"Oh, my God, you've been broken up for like ten minutes, would you just chill?", she shakes her head at him.</p><p>Ben, wearing a soppy grin after reading Mer's letter, whips his head up. "Don't even think about it!", he warns. "Mer would have my balls if, when, you mess her around".</p><p>"Oh, Mer already has you by the balls!", Ollie pipes up with a scoff.</p><p>Rolling his eyes at everyones laughter, Ben puts down the pen and stuffs the paper back into the envelope, sealing it closed again as he steps up to Eloise.</p><p>He tugs her out of Harry's arms, and clears his throat as he looks her over with his hands on her shoulders, before pulling her in for a tight hug. "You look stunning, Lolly", he whispers in her ear.</p><p>"Wait till you see her!", she pulls back and grins, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>She leans closer again and, gesturing to the envelope, whispers conspiratorially. "That was about lingerie wasn't it? Little minx!".</p><p>Snatching it from him, she pecks Harry on the lips again and flicks Lucas' ear on her way out the door.</p><p>She whips around in the doorway as James calls out to her.</p><p>"Inspired choice of footwear, love! Really compliments the dress", he laughs at her sheepskin slippers.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Waiting eagerly at the front of the full church, Ben distracts himself from his nerves and takes the opportunity to address the quietly chattering crowd.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen!", he calls, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you all so much for being here today to celebrate with Mer and I. It's amazing to see all our favourite faces in one place, and we're so excited to catch up with you all over the course of the day. Just a little housekeeping to take care of whilst the girls are on their way... I hope!", he jokingly checks his watch and pulls at his collar, earning a chuckle from the crowd.</p><p>"Speaking of familiar faces...", he makes a point to turn behind him to glance at his dad, brothers, James and Harry, then back to the crowd, interspersed with a few other famous faces, he continues. "I just wanted to acknowledge that you'll see a few... It's really important to Mer and I that today is as relaxed and happy an occasion for all of you too, so please be respectful of everyone's privacy. If you take any photos, please just double check for anything incriminating before posting anything to social media".</p><p>He turns back and eyes Harry cheekily, "I guess that goes for liking and commenting too", he sasses, making him blush.</p><p>"Oh, and the vicar asked me to remind you not to take any photos in the church either please. Thanks all".</p><p>With that he steps back around to the guys, met with appreciative nods and thanks.</p><p>They break apart as the organist strikes up Wagner's Bridal Chorus.</p><p>Here we go.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>The boys take their places, flanking Ben in front of the altar.</p><p>As the audience turns to peer down the aisle, eager for a first view, there's a titter of laugher as Julia and Eloise dash across the end of the aisle, corralling an excitable Max and Carey.</p><p>After their false start, there's cooing as young Max, in his pageboy outfit, holds his little sister's hand, in her tiny white taffeta dress, scattering petals as they make their way haltingly down the aisle. With Julia following closely behind them, James crouches at the top of the aisle, encouraging their progress. It's adorable.</p><p>The appreciative murmuring builds as Hayley and Laura head down the aisle next, then followed by Maddie and Eloise, flashing a little more leg.</p><p>Smiling broadly, Eloise looks at her brothers proudly before locking eyes with Harry. Her stomach immediately erupts in butterflies; God, he looks incredible, just standing up there by the altar.</p><p>Knowing she's missing family and friends trying to catch her attention, try as she might, she can't break his intense eye contact. She can't help it if his soft smile and dreamy expression make her melt.</p><p>Ben squeezes her waist and gives her a peck on the cheek as she files past him to take a seat at the end of the second pew on Mer's side of the church.</p><p>The boys take their seats and Harry nabs the one directly across the aisle, sending her a broad dimpled grin and a cheeky wink as they stand again and turn to watch Mer head slowly towards them on her dad's arm.</p><p>She looks incredible in her elegant white dress; so blissfully happy, heading towards Ben and their future.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>They catch each others' eyes across the aisle throughout the service.</p><p>After Mer's mum's heartfelt reading, Harry spots Eloise trying to surreptitiously wipe a tear without smudging her make-up whilst juggling her bouquet of blush roses and white dahlias with her order of service.</p><p>He sends her a beaming, watery smile of his own.</p><p>God, she's stunning, he can't help but think, fully aware he's at his most moony.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>After the hymns, readings, exchanging of vows, signing the marriage certificate and more than a few tears of joy, they all stand.</p><p>Once Ben and Mer pass and their guests clap and cheer, Harry steps into the aisle and gentlemanly offers an arm to Eloise.</p><p>She holds on to the crook of his arm and they smile and trade hushed whispers as they follow the bride and groom slowly down the aisle, arm in arm.</p><p>Whilst she's distracted, waving and saying quick hellos to so many familiar faces in the pews, Harry keeps his eyes locked on her.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, he makes a silent vow of his own; that, one day, he'll walk her down another aisle, but she'll be the one in the white dress.</p><p>As they step through the vestibule, she clocks his heavy gaze and squeezes his elbow, burrowing into his neck as he drops a kiss to her temple.</p><p>Pulling back to look at him in shock, she's almost certain she heard him whisper "One day" into her hair.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Stepping into the pretty, flower-strewn and, as yet, still empty church yard, Harry grasps Eloise's hand and hurries quickly around the corner.</p><p>In a move that will almost certainly get him turned away from the pearly gates one day, he wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her senseless. Bracing an arm over her shoulder against the flint stone wall of the old church, he pulls her flush against his chest to keep her dress safely away from the rough stone.</p><p>Resting his forehead to hers, almost level in her heels, they share ragged breaths as they eventually come back down to earth.</p><p>"God, I love you", he beams his mega-watt, dimpled grin at her.</p><p>"I love you too, H, so much", she pecks him again. "But we should get back", she pulls his arm from behind her back and spins out of his hold, tugging at his hand as she starts back down the path around to the front of the church.</p><p>They time it perfectly. Stepping up to the top of the receiving line, they smile across from one another as they grab a handful of petals from the offered basket, just as Ben and Mer emerge from the vestibule.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Still picking confetti from each other's hair, Harry and Eloise find their noisy rabble at the front corner of the church yard.</p><p>James, Julia, the kids and his parents.  Anne and Gemma. Niall, Louis and Liam.</p><p>James makes a point of pretending to swipe at her lipstick, delighting in any opportunity to tease her, as per usual. The rest coo over how elegant they look.</p><p>Eloise is quick to compliment them back, all suited and booted and looking sharp. Anne's in a gorgeous blue wrap dress and Gem's in a fierce jumpsuit.</p><p>The boys make a few thinly veiled comments, suggesting their disappointment at not being asked to be ushers themselves. But Harry and Ben have always been incredibly close.  And now, with Eloise, he's practically family.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Louis is the most vocal. "Yeah, yeah, not exactly a newsflash that they look cute together, is it?", he rolls his eyes. "Must be nice to have a plus one though, hey?", he elbows Harry, rocking on his heels with his hands thrust into the pockets of his suit trousers.</p><p>Harry scoffs, defensive of her, and Ben and Mer. "Erm, sister and bridesmaid? I think El's just about the most qualified guest here, you mardy knob!". He elbows him back, but with a grin, trying to defuse his mood.</p><p>Louis clocks Eloise's frown and puts his hands up, "No, not that. I, just mean... Well, I guess we've never all had girlfriends at the same time, have we? It just would have been nice to get to all hang out".</p><p>He alludes to his new girlfriend, Danielle. To Cheryl.  And, Selena, Niall's top-secret new something.</p><p>Eloise gets it, and knows to cut him some slack - he certainly has a lot going on at the moment - but she has to defend her brother and new sister-in-law (eek!).</p><p>"They had to keep the numbers down somehow, Lou. It was getting out of control. And, hey, there's nothing stopping us all arranging something any other time, right? We should definitely all go out for drinks!", she suggests.</p><p>"Ah, umm-", Liam interjects, tugging at his tie nervously. "That might need to be in about six months or so...", he says, a little apprehensively. "We haven't told anyone yet, but, umm... Cheryl's three months pregnant".</p><p>To say they're all stunned is an understatement, but they pull him into celebratory hugs and promise to cheers the news properly as soon as they have champagne in hand back at the house.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>When the church yard starts emptying out, Eloise panics when her mind goes totally blank upon Harry asking her for his car keys. She pats herself down, comically, as if just realising that other than her bouquet and the order of service, she has nothing on her. No phone, no keys, no nothing; it's disconcerting.</p><p>Retracing her steps, she remembers. "Mer's dad!", she gasps in a sigh of relief.</p><p>James spots him behind them, already heading to the car park, so Harry jogs off, saying he'll meet them at his car, if she can remember where she parked it.</p><p>He returns with his keys and her phone, smoothly opening the passenger door for her. He pecks her lips and helps her up in her heels and long dress before rounding to close the tailgate on the two stowaways hiding in the boot for the short journey.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>The lane is filled with cars, but Harry manages to squeeze through the gates to his original spot in the corner of the drive.</p><p>As Eloise,  Anne, Gemma and Louis file out, after only a little teasing, he lets a laughing Niall and Liam spill from the boot.</p><p>"Oh, El... What an incredible home!", Anne gushes, looking around as they step arm in arm over the gravel.</p><p>The party has already started.</p><p>The string quartet's tune floats on the floral scented breeze up from the river, over the chattering and laughing of mingling guests, clinking glasses in cheers.</p><p>Ollie intercepts them. Grabbing two glasses from the waiter stationed at the corner of the house, he offers them to  Anne and Gemma, ushering them through the side gate with his girlfriend, Milly, and the boys. He explains that he, Eloise and Harry are needed for photos for a bit and pulls them in the opposite direction.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>They all crack into the champagne and chat, whilst watching the photos being taken across the garden.</p><p>Mer and Ben, alone and then flanked, together and separately, with their five bridesmaids and ushers. Then Mer and Ben, rotating in various groupings of parents and siblings and immediate family.</p><p>Niall nudges Anne with a knowing look when he sees Ben pull Harry into the family photo of him and Mer with just the other five Cadogans.</p><p>Anne's eyebrows almost touch her hairline.</p><p>She doesn't have much time to recover before Harry is striding over, talking to her parents whilst he holds an arm out for Eloise, carefully picking her way over the lawn in her high heeled sandals.</p><p>He introduces Crispin and Elin to his mum and sister and then re-introduces them to the boys.</p><p>Elin's her usual cool self, but Crispin charms them immediately with his booming, infectious laugh, familiar bright smile and warm hugs. They're soon called away to make the rounds, but he promises to find them again soon.</p><p>Gemma smirks as they walk away, raising her glass to Eloise. "Rosie was right, your dad is a total DILF!".</p><p>Eloise only groans exasperatedly and downs her own glass of champagne whilst James hoots with laughter.</p><p>"So many MILFs", he trills with a shit eating grin, to the amusement of the lads.</p><p>Eloise and Harry both smack him round the head as Anne just raises a perfectly arched eyebrow.</p><p>It's Julia that tops it. "You better be referring to me, Corden", she sasses, looking pointedly down at their daughter in her arms and son jumping around at her feet.</p><p>Then Max slays them all, tugging at James' trouser leg. "Daddy, what's a MILF?".</p><p>They all fall about laughing, delighting at watching him squirm for once.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>It's Eloise's turn to make some introductions, parading Harry proudly.</p><p>To her godparents, grandparents and a number of close family and friends.</p><p>They're definitely both feeling like animals in a zoo again.</p><p>After her pretty blonde Swedish cousin, Malin, skips excitedly over and starts tugging Eloise away, Niall grabs her elbow and not too subtly hisses, "You kept her bloody quiet! Where was she a few months ago?".</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Eloise finds them again later at their tables, finding their seats.</p><p>Finishing her champagne, she eyes the bottles of wine ready and waiting on each table. Relieved to have done her duty greeting everyone, she hopes she won't need to muster up any more Swedish for the rest of the day, knowing how the wine will flow throughout their long lunch.</p><p>She and Harry are on a family table with Lucas, Ollie, his girlfriend Milly, and some cousins. The Cordens,  Anne and Gem, Niall, Liam and Louis are on a table right behind them.</p><p>It's definitely a noisy and excitable corner.</p><p>James, in his dual role as compere and Best Man, takes to the mic once everyone is in their seats, announcing the speakers during the meal. He reiterates Ben's request from earlier to be mindful with cameras, but a little more bluntly.</p><p>"As Ben mentioned earlier, you'll see some recognisable faces today...", he grins, adjusting his tie, before gesturing loosely towards their noisy corner too.</p><p>"You've all been hitting the champagne hard already, so put your damn cameras down and just enjoy it, alright? Please, let's have everyone wake up tomorrow, deathly hungover, but with their privacy respected and reputations intact. Well, everyone except Ben...", he smirks slyly down at him, sitting alongside him at the top table. "After my speech, I guarantee you, he'll be left sobbing, with his reputation in tatters and probably completely unemployable. It's going to be great! So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, please join me in raising your glasses for the first of many toasts, to Mer and Ben!".</p><p>There's an extra loud cheer at that from their corner.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Interspersing the courses, the speeches are a lot.</p><p>Eloise has a lump in her throat throughout the Father of the Bride's speech. Mer's dad says lovely, funny and heartfelt things; his pride for his daughter self evident.</p><p>Listening to that whilst seeing Mer weep and Ben well up alongside her, and her own Dad keep catching her eye and sending soft looks her way, she'd belie anyone to not be moved.</p><p>Harry is trying to play it cool, but she can tell it's affecting him too. The big sap.</p><p>Out the corner of her eye, she sees him cut his gaze down to his lap, where he distractedly spins the signet ring on his pinky finger.</p><p>Seeing him suck in a deep breath and keep his head down, she hooks her own pinky with his and rests their joined hands in his lap to still his fidgeting.</p><p>What she didn't see was the loaded looks Crispin had been sending Harry, with a subtle tilt of his head and a knowing smile.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>She blames Harry - well, and the wine, and all the feels - when her tears finally spill during Ben's heartfelt speech. After thanking the bridal party and their parents, he says the sweetest things about Mer.</p><p>He pulls her hand back into his lap at Ben's sweet words, seeking comfort.</p><p>As she traces a nail over the pattern of the 'S' engraved into the surface of his ring, the next thing she knows, Harry's tugging it from his finger and slipping it over the top of hers.</p><p>As she looks down at their hands, he leans forward to whisper lowly in her ear, "Go on, try it on for size".</p><p>"What, your ring?", she asks quietly, in confusion, pulling back and meeting his intense green gaze.</p><p>"My last name", he leans closer, whispering even lower, barely audible, with his lips dancing against the shell of her ear before he presses a sweet kiss to her temple.</p><p>She gasps as he slides it, just slightly too big, all the way down the ring finger of her left hand.</p><p>Her eyes cut from his, down to her hand and back again. Her brimming tears spill, stunned at his words and actions.</p><p>They stare unabashedly; a wealth of unspoken words and emotion communicated in their watery gazes.</p><p>When Niall and Liam rib them over dessert for their distraction, she tosses her balled up napkin at them and tries to blame it entirely on Ben's sentimental words.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>After the dessert, she cries again.</p><p>But with laughter; throughout James' raucous Best Man's speech.</p><p>From his opening salvo - "Right, social media blackout starts now, people! Reputations are about to get ruined..." - they know they're in for something special.</p><p>As expected, he teases Ben mercilessly, outrageously, brotherly. It's amazing and a total hit. And includes a lot of things she really didn't need to know about her big brother.</p><p>Niall, ever the rebel, films the beginning of James' speech for his Instagram story - knowing it will be comedy gold. Hooting and shaking with laughter, as he downs his phone after the threat to reputations plural, he just catches Harry and Eloise in frame, sitting close at the next table with their heads together laughing, arms draped over each other.</p><p>It's just a snatched snippet, but the eager fans start speculating wildly - not just over Harry and Eloise, but at the prospect of the boys' first reunion during the hiatus - before he notices and deletes it.</p><p>Fucking oops. Again.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Eloise still feels a little shaky and in awe after that intense moment with Harry during Ben's speech.</p><p>They've been surrounded ever since, and she hasn't had the opportunity, or the guts, to bring it up yet.</p><p>So, with the tables and chairs cleared for the dance floor, when he wraps his arms around her from behind in anticipation for Ben and Mer's first dance, she leans back against his chest and burrows into his strong arms, grateful for the grounding contact.</p><p>She gasps and freezes as she recognises the opening lyric, whirling around to see his bashful smile.</p><p>"Oh, my God, why didn't you warn me? I didn't even know you had this recorded?".</p><p>"He wanted the original demo", he shrugs. "But my voice is stronger than a few years ago, so I laid it down for him while I was in Jamaica", he explains with a flush to his cheeks.</p><p>Accepting pats on the back from those around them, he spins her again and wraps her back in his arms, swaying gently as they watch Ben and Mer glide around the dance floor.</p><p>He rests his chin on her shoulder and serenades her ever so quietly in her ear. He's absolutely a fool for her.</p><p>Ben had asked him to perform it live tonight, but he was desperate to eschew any unnecessary attention on their big day.</p><p>But attention from Eloise, he'll never mind. Not when it has this effect on her, he thinks, raking his hands over the goosebumps covering her arms.</p><p>When Ben looks over and nods, they're among the first to join them on the dance floor, after the two sets of parents.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>After a couple of songs, Eloise can't hold out any longer.</p><p>She tugs him outside to continue their dance more privately, under the twinkling festoon lights strung around the back of the marquee, leading down towards the river.</p><p>It's their first chance to grab some time together, quiet and properly alone, all day.</p><p>And probably their last chance too, before the music really kicks in, the shots come out, the inevitable karaoke and the fireworks soar.</p><p>"What's gotten into you today, baby? God, you're killing me...", she whispers with a shake of her head, looking at him intently.</p><p>It's not often that words fail her, so she pulls him in for a kiss and tries to convey all the feelings and emotions swirling within her, for him, after of such a heightened, special day.</p><p>His enthusiastic response reassures her that he definitely gets it.</p><p>He feels all of it too.  And then some.</p><p>Panting, she pulls back to rest her forehead on his and flutters her eyes open. "You weren't winding me up earlier were you? During Ben's speech?", she implores with a pleading tone to her voice. She has to know. She has to be sure.</p><p>"I'd never joke about that, baby. Not about us", he shakes his head, fervently. "Do I see a future with you? Absolutely, yes", he now nods, eagerly. "Look, I know we're young, and I won't spring anything on you tomorrow or next week or next month or even next year. We've got time... But do I want this", he gestures to the marquee, "for us one day? Absolutely, I do".</p><p>She can only whimper in response. She's melting again; a total puddle of goo.</p><p>He lifts his hand from her neck to her jaw and pulls her closer. "I want everything with you, baby".</p><p>She's the one who closes the distance and finds his lips again, only pulling back enough to say against his lips. "Me too. God, I love you, so much".</p><p>&gt;</p><p>They pull apart at hearing two familiar laughs. Ben and Mer had the same idea.</p><p>"Great spot; highly recommend it", Harry winks as they approach them, coming together for a sweet group hug.</p><p>Harry and Eloise take pity. "We'll leave you be", she says, tugging him away.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>He quickly loses sight of her almost as soon as they duck back into the marquee.</p><p>As Niall hollers for her from the bar, brandishing a bottle of Patrón, Harry spots his mum locked in deep conversation with her dad on the far side of the marquee. He's too curious not to swoop in and intervene, so he pecks a kiss to her lips and pushes her towards Niall.</p><p>After that, they seem to lose a couple of hours, only snatching teasing glimpses of each other.</p><p>He eyes her chatting with James' parents, jigging a tired but smiling Carey on her hip.</p><p>She laughs at him looking around desperately for her as he has a very stilted, one way conversation with her Swedish grandmother, intent on trying to reach up and pinch his cheek.</p><p>He watches her sharing a sweet slow dance with her dad.</p><p>She spots him downing shots at the bar with Gemma and Ollie.</p><p>He catches her chatting intently with Louis at the chairs on the far side of the bar, leaning in to give him a long hug.</p><p>She watches him desperately trying to win over her mum. He's playing a long game, making very slow but steady progress.</p><p>He eyes her brushing off a couple of Ben's old school friends, relieved to see James intervene, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders and steering her away.</p><p>She notices him getting cornered at the bar by her overzealous godfather.</p><p>He clocks her being pulled on to the dance floor with Mer and the other bridesmaids.</p><p>She smiles at him raising a noisy toast with Niall, Louis and Liam.</p><p>He eyes her evidently enjoying cock blocking Lucas where he leans up against the bar, shamelessly trying to chat up Hayley, the single bridesmaid.</p><p>She swoons at him dancing around with Max hoisted in his arms.</p><p>When he spots her dancing with  Anne and Gemma to some Fleetwood Mac, he can't resist dashing over and swooping them all into a big hug. His favourites, dancing to his favourites.</p><p>He loses her again a final time, but this time, he's not the only one.</p><p>Ben asks for his help summoning them all for a photo on the sofa in front of the lit up marquee.</p><p>They find James and Julia, Gemma, Liam and Louis. They flag down Niall leaving the toilets, but Mer and Eloise are nowhere to be found.</p><p>It's Gem that spots them first, skipping down the lawn, hand in hand, delighted at having swapped their heels for their slippers.</p><p>Spotting their motley crew, the girls laugh all the way over and land happily in their boys' laps just as James' dad steps up to take the photo.</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Harry doesn't let Eloise go after that.</p><p>Dragging her to the dance floor, he crowds her and keeps her close, making up for their lost time.</p><p>They play a key role in rounding everyone up to line the pathway from the marquee, doling out sparklers to see off Ben and Mer for their short walk to the gatehouse.</p><p>After a raft of goodbyes when a bunch of taxis arrive at the same time, they are amongst the last to leave the dance floor.</p><p>Averting their eyes from Lucas and Hayley snogging and fumbling on the sofa in front of the marquee, they stumble up to her bedroom, giggling and pawing at each other all the way.</p><p>What a day.</p><p>Big day. Huge.</p><p> </p><p>Series continues with '7.1 | Adore you'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>